


Merlin doesn't do Clotpoles

by Rabakholi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gwaine being cute, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Angst, gwaine is insecure and Merlin reassures him, the very mildest i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabakholi/pseuds/Rabakholi
Summary: “Are you alright?”“Yes.”Merlin scoffed. “Sure, that’s why you’re sitting here, all gloomy and sad.”“I’m not sad.”“But you are gloomy.”“No, I’m not.”“What are you then?”“I’m nothing, I just-“ Gwaine stopped himself, glanced at Merlin.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 310





	Merlin doesn't do Clotpoles

Arthur was hanging off Merlins shoulders, laughing and gesturing rudely at Leon. Gwaine was watching like a hawk, jealousy churning hot in his stomach.  
Arthur was everything he wasn’t. Rich, blonde, royal. He was a good man, loved his friends and family, and his people as well.  
Gwaine was- well. Too much, for most. He was good for a night of fun, an excellent lay, but people tended to be overwhelmed by his personality and need for attention, even if he hid it.  
Badly, as Merlin would add. He always knew when Gwaine needed attention and reassurance, and he always gave it to him without question. That’s why it was stupid to be jealous right now. But it wasn’t like he could help it.  
Merlin looked up, as if he’d felt Gwaines bad mood. He probably did.  
He shrugged off Arthur, raised his cup at him to appease his pouty face, and came over.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yes.”  
Merlin scoffed. “Sure, that’s why you’re sitting here, all gloomy and sad.”  
“I’m not sad.”  
“But you are gloomy.”  
“No, I’m not.”  
“What are you then?”  
“I’m nothing, I just-“ Gwaine stopped himself, glanced at Merlin.  
What was it about him, that made him talk? Not just meaningless words meant to deceive everyone around him, but actual words. Spilling over his lips much like the content of his stomach whenever he overdid it.  
He could feel Merlins side pressed against his, Merlins hand on his thigh, thumb stroking back and forth.  
He didn’t pressure Gwaine, he just waited.  
Arthurs laugh echoed across camp, caught his attention. Even his laugh was bright, coming from such a golden boy, what else could it be?  
Merlin followed his line of sight, eyebrows raising.  
“Is it about Arthur?”  
Gwaine shook his head, laid his hand over Merlins.  
And suddenly, it clicked. Merlin tried so hard not to sound amused, but it was hard.  
“Gwaine. Are you jealous?”  
“No.”  
“That’s a lie.”  
“It isn’t.”  
Merlin couldn’t hold back now.  
“Yes, you are.” His voice was soft, he ducked his head to catch Gwaines eye.  
“Maybe.”, he rasped.  
He wasn’t good with feelings. It was always Merlin who made the first step.  
Merlin laughed, his body shaking with it.  
Gwaine glared at him. “Stop laughing at me!”  
“I’m not, I swear!”, Merlin grinned. “I just can’t believe you’re jealous of Arthur, of all things.”  
“Well, he’s… everything I am not.”  
“He’s also very much in love with Gwen, and not my type.”  
The hand on his thigh squeezed, then turned to intertwine their fingers.  
“You are all I need, Gwaine.”  
“Hm.”  
“You don’t believe me.”  
“Hard, when there’s an actual prince.”  
Merlin groaned, grew serious and put his cup away. Then he moved, hands on Gwaines knees and crouched in front of him. “Look at me.”  
Gwaine looked up, his eyes rimmed red.  
Merlin sighed, raised a hand to cup his cheek. “You are enough. More than enough. You might be denying your good qualities, but _I see them._ I know you, Gwaine.”  
Merlins eyes were focused on his lover, didn’t let him out of his sight. “You are a good man. You are better than most. You are one of Arthurs closest friends, his most trusted. Do you think he’d give such trust to just anyone?”  
“He doesn’t like me very much.”  
“Both of you are ridiculously competitive, of course he doesn’t like you. But he trusts you, and he cherishes you. As do the others.”  
His hand shifted. “As do I.” His thumb grazed Gwaines lips.  
“I’m happy to have you, Gwaine. Don’t doubt it just because others tend to be blinded by Arthurs title. I know him, he’s a clotpole. I don’t do clotpoles.”  
Mischief sparkled in Merlin’s eyes. “I do handsome, loyal and kind Irishmen.”  
Gwaine’s hands came up, cupped Merlins face and pulled him in. His lips were soft, as always. It was such a familiar sensation but it still never failed to warm him from the inside out and set his heart aflutter in his chest.  
“I don’t deserve you.”  
“Oh, none of you do.”  
Gwaine managed a tiny smile. “Hilarious.”  
  



End file.
